It's You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Gaara berpikir semua sudah berlalu, tapi saat kehadiran nya kembali membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berbohong jika sosoknya masih menempati hati bahkan seluruh kehidupannya. /"Biarkan aku yang berlari menghampirimu kali ini"


**It's You**

**.**

Disclaimer : Naruto hak paten om Kishi

.

Gaara x Sakura

"Lelucon macam ini Kankurou?"

Gaara meremat kuat majalah yang kini berada di tangannya. Satu menit yang lalu ia baru membuka perhalaman dan kini terhenti pada halaman 8 yang menampilkan gambaran seorang model baru yang sedang menjadi perbincangan publik karena kemunculannya yang mendapat perhatian saat menjadi model video klip penyanyi Naruto Uzumaki. Di sana tertulis rentetan wawancara tentang Sakura Haruno dan ada salah satu kalimat yang membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika.

S:'Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku saat apapun yang terjadi nantinya, kesuksesan dan yang lainnya akan ada satu yang harus diingat, dimana ada satu tempat yang akan selalu ada untukku.'

'Apa itu keluarga?'

S:'teratawa'... Itu adalah segala-galanya bagiku'

Gaara sangat tahu serentetan kalimat itu, sangat tahu dengan jelas. Keluarga? Bukan, tentu saja karena itu adalah ucapan Sakura untuknya saat mereka masih bersama-sama.

"Bisa kau pesankan ku tiket pesawat sekarang Kurou?"tanya Gaara dan tiba-tiba berdiri dengan majalah yang masih di genggamnya.

Kankurou menatap Gaara dengan kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"tanyanya tidak yakin karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal ke luar kota ataupun luar negeri.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura." ujar Gaara sungguh-sungguh kemudian berjalan menuju meja dan memasukan majalah itu dalam tas kerjanya. Terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan Kankurou melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Bagaimanapun ia tahu kisah cinta atasan sekaligus sepupu nya itu. Sakura sekarang tinggal dengan kota yang berbeda tapi bagaimanapun saat ini sudah berbeda keadaanya dan itu tidak mungkin karena...

"Kau sudah memiliki Hinata."

Perkataan Kankurou sukses menghentikan pergerakan Gaara yang membereskan dokumen di atas meja dan beralih menatap Kankurou.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu darinya." ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang kini nampak sendu.

Kisah cinta Gaara dan sakura, masa muda yang penuh dengan debaran dan keindahan. Walau tidak semua berjalan dengan baik, nyatanya mereka melewati itu semua dengan kekuatan cinta mereka. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan jelas tidak mudah bagi Gaara melupakan nya begitu saja apalagi Sakura pergi tanpa berkata apapun dan meninggalkannya dengan menghilang entah Kemana.

Dan sekarang? Saat ia sudah mempunyai Hinata, Sakura hadir kembali Walau hanya dengan beberapa lembar gambar dan perkataan tertulis tentangnya seolah membuka tirai yang menerangkan ruangan yang selalu tertutup akan kemunculannya. Perasaan membuncah, rindu tidak bisa di elakan lagi jika dirinya benar-benar ingin menemukan Sakura dan menanyakan semuanya. Akan tetapi perkataan Kankurou seakan menghantamnya pada kenyataan yang harus ia sadarkan dengan segera. Kegembiraan yang sempat hadir di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja kala ucapan Kankurou sukses membuatnya merasa seperti pria brengsek.

"Kau bilang mencintai Hinata dan membenci Sakura bukan?"

Ah, Gaara seakan lupa hanya kemunculan kembali Sakura akan ucapannya dulu yang menyebut dirinya membenci Sakura dan menerima Hinata untuk membuktikannya, walau kenyataanya hatinya tidak bisa berbohong jika semua dalam dirinya hanya penuh dengan satu nama, Sakura Haruno.

"Ah aku lupa," Gaara mendudukan diri pada kursi dan membuang pandangannya dari Kankurou pada jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul akan Hinata yang tulus mencintainya dan ia yang berpura-pura menerimanya demi menutup perasaanya akan sosok kekasihnya terdahulu.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melukai Hinata demi wanita yang dengan tega meninggalkanmu saat kau terpuruk Gaara."

Gaara melirik Kankurou dengan ekor matanya. Apa yang di katakan Kankurou mengingatkan kembali akan keadaan terpuruknya saat itu dan Sakura yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kankurou benar dan seharusnya ia sudah membuang jauh perasaan ya dan mencoba untuk membalas perasaan Hinata meskipun sulit hingga saat ini tapi ia harus mencobanya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." yakinkan Gaara kepada sepupu nya itu namun kenyataan tentu saja tidak semudah yang dibicarakan Kankurou.

.

.

Gaara menepikan mobil yang di kemudikannya di salah satu parkiran yang berada di gedung berlantai lima itu. Gedung dengan warna yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu memang besar karena ini merupakan salah satu kantor agensi besar di Jepang. Kenapa ia bisa di sini yang tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaan ya? Tentu saja menemui kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang desaigner yang sedang melakukan pemotretan di tempat ini dan bisa ia duga jika model yang bekerja sama dengannya bernaung di agensi ini.

"Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja." Gaara memberikan segaris senyuman tipis saat Hinata berlari tergesa menghampirinya dan perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi seakan menyubitnya.

"Apa kita akan makan siang?" Hinata sangat senang karena tidak biasanya Gaara mengajaknya terlebih dahulu dan saat kejadian ini benar-benar terjadi, keadaan tidak berpihak padanya.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk menjawabnya.

Hinata menghela napas pelan dan menarik tangan Gaara, menggenggamnya. "Maafkan aku Gaara-kun, tapi pemotretan belum selesai."sesal Hinata yang tidak bisa pergi bersama kekasihnya.

Melihat bagaimana Hinata yang terlihat sedih membuat Gaara merasa bersalah karena baru kali ini ia mengajaknya namun terhalang akan pekerjaan yang harus segera di rampungkan. Mengangkat satu tangan untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata, Gaara berujar;

"Jika begitu aku akan menemani makan sebentar di sini, tak apa kan?"

Senyum Hinata merekah mendengar penuturan Gaara yang tidak pernah ia duga dan ia pun mengangguk semangat menyetujuinya. "Tentu saja dan kita akan makan bersama di sini, tapi apa tak apa? Maksudku kru dan yang lainnya?"

Gaara mengangguk menyetujui seolah menyampaikan jika ia tidak masalah dengan orang yang sedang bekerja bersama Hinata, setidaknya ia bisa belajar untuk menerima Hinata.

Menyesal.

Satu kata yang Gaara rasakan saat tiba di lokasi pemotretan. Bagaimana semua orang heboh dengan kehadirannya dan Hinata yang memperkenalkannya. Satu yang membuatnya menyesal, satu sosok yang sangat di kenal nya yang menatapnya sesaat sebelum mata hijau teduh itu berpaling dari tatapannya.

Oh, kami sama, betapa cantiknya Sakura-ku dan aku merindukannya.

Dirinya yang berkata jujur dan merasakan nyeri sekaligus di dadanya.

Ingatan akan masa lalu kembali berputar bagai kaset yang baru tanpa ada kerusakan akan ingatannya yang sangat jelas. Bagaimana bentuk wajahnya, rambut merah muda, mata hijaunya dan suaranya yang kenyataanya masih menduduki tahta paling dalam dirinya. Dan apakah ini takdir dengan kembalinya kehadiran Sakura di Kota ini? Entahlah. Semua terasa melelahkan baginya, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi setitik hati yang terdalam jika ia benar-benar merindukan akan sosok yang pernah atau masih menempati hatinya.

"Kita akan break setengah jam dan memulai kembali pemotretan sesi terakhir."

Semua berseru dan membereskan peralatan kemudian mengambil kotak makan yang sudah di sediakan untuk semua yang ada di sini.

Gaara terkesiap saat tepukan pelan di pundaknya yang menyadarkan nya akan kembali pada kenyataan. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangkat kotak makan, "ayo kita makan!" ajaknya yang kini berjalan ke meja dan beberapa kursi yang ada. Mereka melakukan pemotretan di ropptof gedung sebelah kiri yang terlihat seperti cafe dan mungkin saja ini tempat bersantai para pekerjaan di gedung ini.

Konsep dari sesi pemotretan ini sepertinya musim semi dan semakin terlihat menawan dengan pemandangan langit yang cerah. Mungkin Hinata memilih Sakura sebagai modelnya karena perempuan itu cocok dengan konsep yang akan di pasar kan nya.

Gaara mengangguk mengikuti Hinata dengan langkah pelan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok itu pergi dari sini setelah berbicara yang ia yakin adalah managernya. Ekor matanya mengikuti kemana sosok itu pergi hingga hilang dari pandangan nya dan lagi-lagi Hinata menyadarkan nya akan apa yang baru saja di perbuat.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru melihatnya, apa dia model baru?"tanya Gaara berpura-pura jika ia baru melihat sosok itu dan tentu saja Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya karena model yang ia pakai memang baru dan sedang di gandrumi dan menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno dia sangat menakjubkan aku senang karena Naruto-kun yang menyarankannya jadi aku yakin."

"Naruto?"

Ah, Gaara lupa jika Naruto adalah sahabat Hinata yang juga pernah bekerja sama dengan Sakura yang tentu saja hal ini bisa terjadi adalah kemungkinan yang sangat besar.

"Hm," Hinata tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya terhenti pada Gaara yang terlihat diam dan mengabaikan kotak makan yang masih tertutup. "Apa Gaara-kun tidak suka makanannya?"tanya Hinata yang merasa Gaara seperti memaksakan akan kehendaknya menemaninya makan yang tentunya membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ah, maaf." Gaara membuka kotak makan itu saat sadar Hinata yang terus melihatnya seakan merasa bersalah dan tentu saja menambah beban lagi untuknya yang mengecewakan Hinata.

Lima menit berlalu dalam diam dan Hinata tau ada yang salah pada diri Gaara yang sejak tadi melamun dengan tangan yang hanya mengaduk makanan tanpa menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran Gaara-kun," Hinata menghentikan tangan Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengaduk tanpa ada gerakan lain. Dengan tatapan teduhnya ia menatap Gaara dengan senyuman tipis namun jelas sekali tatapan ke khawatiran nampak jelas di sana.

Gaara berjengit, repleks menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi di genggam Hinata. "Sepertinya..."ucapannya menggantung dengan nada pelan, tidak sanggup menatap Hinata secara langsung dan ia alihkan pada arah lain yang sialnya tepat pada saat sosok itu kembali ke lokasi pemotretan.

Menghela napas, Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap Gaara dengan tatapan hampa, "pulanglah aku masih banyak pekerjaan, maaf dan sepertinya kau butuh istirahat Gaara-kun."

Tersenyum miris yang di paksakan nampak jelas dan di lakukan Gaara saat ini. Mengangguk, ia bangkit dan berujar, "sepertinya akibat butuh udara segar dan aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Pergilah dan jangan lupa menjaga kesehatanmu juga Gaara-kun."Ucap Hinata yang bangun dan menghampiri Gaara yang juga sudah bersiap akan pergi. Sebelum bibir seksi lelaki itu terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata menghentikannya dengan menghadiahi satu kecupan di pipi kanan Gaara yang tentu saja membuat semua yang berada di lokasi bersorak heboh kecuali satu sosok yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatian Gaara dan Gaara harap sosok itu tidak akan melihat adegan tadi namun nyatanya mata hijau itu melihat nya dan heiii apa ia salah lihat jika Sakura... menahan air matanya yang terlihat sangat jelas itu.

Perkataan Kankurou kembali mengingatkannya akan kenyataan saat ini dan membuatnya kini berbalik melangkah pergi dari lokasi pemotretan tersebut dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

Kenyataan yang ingin di jauhi Gaara nyatanya di langgar dengan apa yang Gaara lakukan saat ini. Sore harinya setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya ia putuskan kembali ke gedung itu. Pemotretan sudah selesai dua jam lalu dan Gaara kembali hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Memastikan hati dan semuanya akan perasaan yang masih membelenggunya.

Gaara berdiri di depan lift dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Mata jadenya melirik angka angka yang baginya sangat lama seolah sedang menertawakannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama namun baginya sangat lama, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan dengan segera ia masuk lalu menekan tombol yang akan mengantarkannya pada lantai dimana orang yang ingin di temui nya ada di sana. Begitulah yang di beritahu resepsionis tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat... sangat."

Menghela napas panjang, Gaara menyandarkan kepalnya pada dinding lift dengan mata terpejam. Sial. Kenapa suaranya terus terdengar dan menghantuinya setiap waktu.

Bunyi lift terbuka membuat Gaara terkesiap dan langsung melangkah keluar mencari keberadaan sosok itu.

Keberuntungan datang kepadanya.Tepat saat Gaara baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dan berbelok, di depan sana ternyata sosok yang sedang di carinya aada dan sedang berbicara kepada seseorang yang ia yakini managernya karena sama yang pernah di lihatnya dengan orang yang berada di pemotretan tadi.

Dada yang bergemuruh hebat tidak sama dengan kedua kakinya yang seakan terasa lumpuh saat ini. Gaara hanya berdiri menatap sosok yang kini menoleh dan menatapnya juga.

Ingatan akan kenangan kembali berputar. Waktu seakan kembali ke masa dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan perasaan penuh dengan cinta.

Sakura-ku, sosoknya masih sama. Apa dia masih mencintaiku? Kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku?

Dengan perlahan Gaara melangkah pasti kepada sosok yang masih diam di sana dengan tatapan tidak berpaling dari nya.

Tetaplah di sana!

"Ah, maaf ada keperluan apa? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaara mengerjap saat sosok pria yang bersama Sakura bertanya kepadanya. Ah, ia terlalu terbawa akan masalalu yang indah namun menyakitkan itu sampai lupa jika langkahnya sudah sampai di depan sosok yang ingin di temuinya.

"A, bisa saya berbicara dengan nona Haruno?" Gaara berusaha menetralkan debaran jantung, emosi dan segalanya agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Memastikan jika ia memang benar-benar ada kepentingan dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf tap-"

"Tidak apa Kakashi-nii, mungkin tuan ini ada kepentingan mengenai pemotretan tadi." Sakura menyela dan mengatakan jika ia tidak keberatan akan ajakan Gaara yang ingin berbicara kepadanya.

Sang manager yang tadinya terlihat keberatan hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu di ruangan dan pastikan tidak keluar gedung ini." ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua insan yang hanya terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Maaf tuan, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel. Jaring mengetik beberapa kalimat dan memasukannya kepada tas kemudian menatap pria yang sejak tadi masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tidak percaya, itulah yang Gaara rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana Sakura tidak menyebut namanya seolah ia adalah sosok asing baginya. Tatapan perempuan itu pun seolah mengatakan jika mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Bisa..." tenggorokan Gaara seperti tercekat hanya untuk berbicara saat ini. Entah kenapa tubuhnya pun seakan tidak mampu untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Sepertinya di sini tidak nyaman,ikut aku!" Sakura berputar arah dan berjalan setelah mengatakan itu dan Gaara merespon dengan mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Gaara merutuki dirinya yang seperti lelaki pecundang saat ini.

'Kenapa denganku.'

_Rofftop_

Tempat tadi yang menjadi tempat pemotretan dan disinilah mereka berada. Sakura duduk lebih dahulu di ikuti Gaara yang duduk tepat di depan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan menatap langit senja. Sepuluh menit mereka terdiam, terjebak dalam keheningan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja dengan satu tangan yang menyangga dagunya. Melirik sosok lelaki yang masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Anda bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, jika tidak aku akan pergi."

"Kenapa..." Gaara menatap lekat Sakura dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Tatapannya benar-benar menyakitkan itulah yang kini terlihat pada sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi menahan mati-matian segala perasaan yang memenuhinya.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab karena ia yakin jika lelaki di depannya ini masih belum selesai mengatakan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dan kini muncul setelah sekian lama menghilang." Gaara menatap dalam pada sosok yang masih diam seolah apa yang ia bicarakan ini hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Sakura."

Menggeleng. Itulah respon Sakura kepada Gaara.

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan Tuan."

Rahang Gaara mengeras mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenal sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, tidak mungkin ia salah karena ia sangat yakin sosok perempuan ini adalah Sakura-nya.

"Cukup berpura-pura seolah aku orang asing Sakura."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tid-"

Mata Sakura membulat dengan apa yang terjadi begitu cepat. Laki-laki lawan bicara yang tidak dimengertinya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menariknya lalu menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh pria itu, Sakura terdiam saat merasakan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Pria ini menangis dan ia bisa merasakan ada rasa keputus asaan didalam pria ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa ini? Sakura terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena yang ia tahu pria ini sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tidak lain yang bekerja sama dengannya di pemotretan tadi. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba datang dengan segala hal omong kosong dan sekarang...

"Aku merindukanmu." lirih Gaara saat melepas ciumannya pada Sakura.

Dahi mereka saling menempel, tatapan saling beradu menyelami satu sama lain seolah mencari sesuatu... jawaban.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Gaara berujar nyaris seperti bisikan karena ia yakin Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan dengan membuang tatapannya, menghindar namun Gaara menahan dengan kedua tanggannya yang menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sakura.

"Katakan sesuatu sayang agar aku bisa bertahan atau melepas mu."lirih Gaara memohon.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya kencang dengan menahan tangisan yang sejak tadi berusaha mati-matian di tahannya.

"Apa itu penting?"

Gaara menatap sendu Sakura yang kini menangis.

"Hm," Gaara mengangguk. "Kau sangat tau jika kau alasanku hidup."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Gaara yang masih berada di kedua sisi wajahnya dan menurunkannya. "Semua sudah berlalu kau punya seseorang disisimu sekarang, Gaara-kun." ujar Sakura yang tersenyum pahit kemudian langkahnya mundur menjauh dari Gaara.

Perkataan Sakura seolah menghantam nya kepada kenyataan yang ia lupa sesaat.

"Aku akan kembali kepadamu jika itu yang kau mau, kumohon katakan apapun agar aku bisa kembali."

Sakura menggeleng dan berhenti saat jarak mereka sudah jauh.

"Gaara-kun ku bukan pria brengsek aku yakin kau akan bahagia jadi, lepaskan aku yang meninggalkan mu."

"Sakura!"

Gaara ingin sekali mengejar saat Sakura berbalik pergi setelah mengatakan itu namun deringan ponsel membuatnya sadar apalagi saat nama yang terlihat jelas dan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Gaara merebahkan diri di kasur setelah menutup telepon dari Kankurou. Pria itu terus menceramahinya agar menjauh dari sosok Sakura. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa Kankurou seperti sangat membenci Sakura sedangkan ia sendiri yang di tinggalkan tidak merasakan benci. Mungkin ia sudah cinta mati jadi untuk membenci sakura sepertinya hal yang sangat mustahil.

Ingat akan sesuatu, Gaara bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu di laci yang menyimpan benda pentingnya selama ini.

"Sudah lama sekali." gumam Gaara saat di tangannya sudah ada posel hitam yang di ambilnya di laci. Mengela napas panjang ia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan ponsel itu.

Benda kecil itu tersimpan banyak kenangannya bersama Sakura dan entah kenapa ia ingin membuka, melihat karena rasa rindu yang mendesaknya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia melakukan ini sebelum benar-benar melepaskan Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum saat kembali menonton video dirinya bersama Sakura yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun dirinya. Tawa Sakura, suaranya kembali membuat Gaara bergetar.

'Sepertinya tidak baik melihat ini'ujar Gaara dalam hati.

Baru saja ia akan kembali mematikan ponselnya, panggilan nomer asing masuk dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Gaara bingung. Walaupun ia masih mengaktifkan nomer ini, setahunya yang mengetahui hanya beberapa orang saja. Tapi karena rasa penasaran membuat Gaara kini menekan tombol answer dan mendekatkan kepada telinga untuk tahun siapa yang menghubungi nomer dahulunya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Gaara-kun."

Gaara membulatkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar suara Sakura. Jadi yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah Sakura.

"Sakura ad--"

"Apa telingaku bermasalah," Sakura tertawa di seberang sana membuat Gaara kebingungan.

"Saku--"

"Aku sedang bermimpi,"Lirih Sakura di seberang sana dan Gaara memilih diam karena ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya. "Aku kira nomer ini tidak aktif apalagi dulu saat aku menghubunginya dia tidak menjawabnya."

Gaara mengernyitkan alis namun ia masih memilih diam ingin mendengarkan apa yang Sakura ucapkak selanjutnya.

"Saat itu ingin menemuinya dan memberikan kejutan tapi saat menyebarang aku tidak ingat apaapa lagi. " Sakura menghela napas dan terkekeh. "Satu bulan aku tidak mengingat kekasihku dan itu benar-benar menyiksa."

Tubuh Gaara menegang mendengar penuturan sakura, apa maksudnya itu? Tidak ingat, menyeberang?

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun dan itu menyiksa, aku terus mencari sesuatu yang ku yakin ada yang salah karena hatiku berkata aku sangat merindukan seseorang. Kau tahu Gaara-kun, saat aku mengingat kembali semua telah berubah saat dan lebih menyakitkan adalah saat aku ingin kembali datang tapi sudah ada yang menggantikan ku membuatku mundur dan berbalik arah. Mungkin ini salahku membuatmu tidak yakin akan cintaku."

Sakura kembali tertawa di seberang sana dan suara dentingan gelas terdengar jelas jika perempuan itu sedang minum dan kemungkinan mabuk saat ini.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Gaara meremat ponselnya saat tau ada yang tidak beres pada Sakura saat ini, maka ia bertanya untuk memastikannya

"Tidak apa dia membenciku asal ia tetap menjadi pria baik dan bahagia itu sudah cuk..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan suara langkah yang berlari dan kemudian muntah membuat Gaara yakin jika perempuan itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Katakan dimana kau sekarang!"

"Ugh, Hmm... Mungkin menghilang akan lebih baik lagi..."

"Katakan dimana kau Sakura!" Gaara meninggikan suaranya dan segera berjalan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar apartement tanpa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kumohon dimana kau sekarang, bertahanlah sayang."

Gaara menekan bell saat sudah tiba di depan pintu dimana Sakura tinggal saat ini. Hatinya tidak tenang, tentu saja apalagi setelah sekian lama dan ia masih butuh penjelasan dari sosok perempuan yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Jangan tanyakan dari mana ia mendapat alamat Sakura, apapun akan ia lakukan apalagi keadaan saat ini benar-benar di butuhkannya untuk menemukan Sakura.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok yang terlihat saat ini benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa perih.

"Sak--"

Ucapan Gaara terhenti karena tanpa di duganya Sakura menarik dan menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Merasakan kerinduan yang sama, Gaara membalas ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Sakura agar ia daoat masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan menendangnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya kepada sosok yang amat sangat di rindukannya.

"Apa ini mimpi?" lirih Sakura setelah melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangannya mengelus wajah Gaara. "Aku tersiksa, aku sangat merindukanmu, _sangat_." lirihnya dan kembali mendapat ciuman yang kali ini Gaara yang memulainya.

Meluapkan perasaan, kerinduan, kesakitan dan cinta yang mereka coba sampaikan lewat sentuhan. Tidak perlu berucap panjang lebar mereka bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Jangan lepaskan aku."

Gaara menggeleng dan mengangkat Sakura kedalam gendongannya. Dia berjalan perlahan dan merebahkan Sakura pada tempat tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah!"

Gaara menyisir dengan jarinya merapihkan rambut Sakura yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Gaara lalu mengecupnya. "Maafkan aku."

Merunduk, Gaara mengecup kening Sakura dengan perasaan membuncah. Ada banyak yang ia pikirkan, apa ini benar atau salah? tapi ia punya pilihan dan apapun itu ia harus siap bertanggung jawab.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau benar-benar membenciku." Sakura tersenyum kecut dan memilih memejamkan mata daripada harus melihat wajah yang ia yakini akan menghilang saat membuka mata kembali.

Namun nyatanya sesuatu membuatnya kembali membuka mata dimana Gaara yang kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut.

Gaara menempelkan keningnya dengan Sakura, "mulutku bilang membencimu tapi hatiku tidak sanggup." ucapnya lirih dan kembali membawa Sakura kedalam ciuman penuh dengan perasaanya dengan harapan agar Sakura tahu jika sampai saat ini dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu sayang."

Sakura terkesiap saat tindakannya yang sejak tadi memandang wajah terlelap Gaara ternyata di ketahui sang objek. Sejak tadi ia terus mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam karena ia benar-benar lupa dan alangkah terkejutnya saat membuka mata ada Gaara yang terlelap di depannya dengan memeluk dirinya.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan jade yang sangat di rindukan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya membuka suara, "apa yang terjadi dan kita...kenapa bisa?"

Gaara mengelus surai Sakura dan merapihkan nya kemudian di selipkan pada telinga, "apa yang terjadi dulu saat kau menghilang?"

"Menghilang?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti dan Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat sakura yakin jika ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya selama ini.

Apa ia sudah mengatakan semuanya?

"Kau sudah tau?"

Gaara menarik Sakura dan memeluknya erat kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang. Semalaman Sakura berbicara tentang tersiksanya dirinya karena Gaara. Saat dimana hari bahagia Gaara, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semuanya namun Sakura mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk pemulihan dan karena benturan di kepalanya juga membuat Sakura kehilangan ingatannya walaupun hanya sesaat.

Sakura menunjukan bekas luka benturan yang membekas di kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Gaara marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali, Gaara ingin menyelamatkan semuanya dan tetap bersama Sakura. Ingin menyalahkan takdir tapi ia sadar semua ini sudah di garis kan meskipun gadis ini kembali datang setelah semua keadaan menjadi rumit seperti sekarang.

Gaara menarik Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan karena sikapku yang cepat menyimpulkan dan tidak mencarimu. Aku sungguh menyesal."lirih Gaara yang kini mengelus surai merah muda Sakura lembut.

"Semua sudah takdir ."

"Hn." Gaara bergumam menyetujui namun entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa gelisah.

"Jangan pergi lagi, aku mohon."

Senyum hangat Sakura tercipta namun secepat pula menghilang dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti seseorang demi diriku, anggap saja semua ini hanya mimpi dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengatakan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kenyataanya kini mereka berada di situasi yang sulit. Bisa saja dia egois tapi nyatanya ia wanita yang pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Gaara harus mempertahankan seseorang yang berada di sisinya kini walaupun ia tahu Gaara akan menolak. Tapi Sakura hanya sosok masa lalu yang menghilang dan kini bertemu kembali. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Gaara kebingungan dan menyakiti orang lain demi dirinya, Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Dua bulan berlalu begitu saja dan jujur saja Sakura sekarang ada perasaan menyesal setelah mengatakan itu kepada Gaara. Kadang ia merutuki dirinya. Kenapa harus melakukan ini dan membohongi dirinya jika ia menginginkan Gaara tetap berada disisinya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, dengan kenyataan sekarang membuat Sakura yakin jika keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Jika Gaara menolak maka pria itu seharusnya datang bukan? Nyatanya dia menghilang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan Sakura?

"Menunggunya?"

Sakura mendongak saat ponsel yang ia serahkan kepada Kakashi kini di berikan kembali setelah sesi pemotretan selesai. Mendengus, Sakura mengambilnya dan akan memasukan ke dalam tasnya namun kembali gerakannya terhenti akibat perkataan Kakashi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membacanya?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Kakashi dengan penuh tanya namun Kakashi hanya mengendalikan bahu acuh karena ia hanya tau ada notif pesan masuk tanpa tau isi pesannya. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu karena ponsel Sakura memakai kode pengaman.

"Entahlah, di rumah saja." Sakura memilih tetap memasukan ponselnya dan meraih tasnya dan beranjak.

"Langsung pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat Kakashi-nii."

Kakashi menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Jangan siksa dirimu Sakura, ikuti kata hatimu mengerti?"

Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi --bercanda-- dengan pelan. "Aku akan menurutinya jika kau sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih Kakashi-nii." ujarnya yang berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang mendengus pelan.

'Dasar keras kepala'

Sakura menyetujui ajakan pesan yang memintanya bertemu dan saat ini ia sudah berada disalah satu restoran dengan pemilihan tempat privasi oleh sang pengajuan, tentu saja.

"Apa kabar Haruno-san?"

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk tepat di depan perempuan yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya itu. Hyuga Hinata yang ia tau sekaligus kekasih dari Gaara.

"Cukup baik."

Perempuan Hyuga itu tersenyum sebelum kembali berucap. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara banyak jadi maaf sudah menambah jadwalmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kebetulan hari ini hanya sedikit pemotretan."

Sungguh Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa jengah saat ini dan ia harus berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura tidak menanggapi, diam seperti nya pilihan nya saat ini karena ingin tahu alasan perempuan ini mengajaknya bertemu. Dari sorot kata dan raut wajah perempuan itu Sakura bisa menebak dan ternyata dugaanya benar saja jika perempuan itu ingin mengatakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan Gaara bukan hal pekerjaan.

"Bisakah kau jauhi Gaara-kun?" Hinata kini menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendu. Kedua tangannya bertumpu mengerat dalam genggaman. Ada banyak yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini dan salah satunya karena ia benar-benar mencintai Gaara. Sudah lama ia memendam rasa dan akhirnya Gaara mau menerima perasaan ya meskipun ia tahu jika saat itu mungkin sekarang perasaan Gaara masih tertuju pada satu nama dan hal itu tidak membuatnya menyerah, itulah yang dilakukannya untuk terus berusaha agar Gaara bisa membuka hati untuknya meskipun sulit. Sudah sejauh ini dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Gaara.

Satu alis Sakura terangkat mendengar petanyaan sekaligus perintah yang telapak untuknya meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Hinata tau permasalahannya dengan Gaara.

"Bukankah anda kekasihnya?" Sakura menghela napas pelan mencoba setenang mungkin berbicara dengan perempuan di depannya ini. "Seh-- ah terimakasih." Sakura mengangguk setelah pelayan yang membawa pesanan nya dan Hinata datang.

Setelah kembali hanya berdua, ke heningan melingkupi mereka. Canggung, tidak nyaman tentu saja di rasakan saat suasana tenang namun terkesan canggung.

Sakura mengiris steak dan memakannya perlahan begitupun Hinata yang diam dengan acara melahap makanan pesanannya. Bila jujur, Sakura sangat bosan dan tidak menginginkan pertemuan seperti ini. Tapi mungkin dengan begini apa yang pernah dikatakan nya kepada Gaara itu menjadi hal yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Maka sekali lagi ia harus menyelesaikan dan melepaskan semuanya.

"Hinata-san," Sakura meletakan garpu dan pisau yang di gunakan nya untuk fokus berbicara kepada perempuan yang ia yakin ingin kepastian darinya sejak tadi.

Hinata mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya dan memilih fokus pada awal alasan dari pertemuan ini.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Angkuh.

Itu yang terlihat dari sosok perempuan di depannya ini. Pertama bertemu saat di perkenalkan oleh Naruto perempuan ini ramah dan selalu tersenyum namun sekarang, dia nampak berbeda sekali. Ah, mungkin saja ia merasa jika Sakura sudah merebut --walau kenyataanya tidak-- kekasihnya. Menghela napas, Sakura berujar yakin jika ia harus benar-benar menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

"Jika yang kau takutkan aku kembali untuknya maka kau salah besar."

"Kembali?" Nyatanya Hinata cukup terkejut dengan kata 'aku kembali' yang bisa di tebak jika Gaara mempunyai masa lalu dengan Sakura. Maka itulah sebabnya saat Gaara mabuk beberapa waktu yang lalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura. Tadinya ia hanya menduga jika Gaara terpesona saat pemotretan yang lalu namun perkataan Sakura membuatnya merasa gelisah.

Sakura menatap jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota malam hari yang cantik dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi setiap bangunan. Kembali menghela napas, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan dia mempunyai masa lalu yang sepertinya kau tidak usah tau karena itu sudah berlalu. Kamu jangan khawatir akan hal yang mengganggu perasaanmu, dia dan aku hanya masa lalu dan aku sudah melepaskannya untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan meraih tangan Hinata, "jaga dia karena aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakannya." ujar Sakura yang meminta agar Hinata menjaganya. Bagaimana pun Gaara pernah menjadi bagian hidup paling berarti, hingga saat ini pun hal itu masih sama tidak berubah.

Mereka terdiam kembali larut dalam keheningan. Sakura yang meyakinkan jika ini adalah yang harus ia lakukan sedangkan Hinata yang larut akan kegelisahannya tentang perasaan dan cintanya.

Apa terus menarik Agar agar tetap bersamanya adalah yang terbaik?

Merasa sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan ini, Sakura bangkit dan mengucapkan perpisahan yang membuat Hinata kembali merasakan kebimbangan.

"Hanya itu pintaku, Bahagiakan dia." ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Sakura-san." Hinata memanggil saat Sakura sudah berlalu beberapa langkah hingga gadis musim semi itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Tersenyum, Hinata berujar tulus dengan perasaan lega karena sudah mengetahui segalanya. Tentang kekasihnya dan model yang ia curigai dan pernyataan sakura jika semua sudah masa lalu.

"Kau juga harus bahagia."

Sakura tersenyum mengangguk dan kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan sorot Hinata yang menampilkan penuh luka.

"Apa aku egois mempertahannya demi diriku sendiri?"

Ya, sangat menyakitkan karena sejak dulu ia tahu jika hati Gaara tidak ada tempat baginya untuk singgah karena sudah ada orang lain di dalamnya meskipun ia baru tahu sekarang siapa pemilik hati Gaara seutuhnya.

Boleh kah aku egois karena mencintainya?

"Apa Gaara-kun masih sibuk?"

Hinata menolehkan untuk mencari keberadaan Gaara di cafe yang sudah ia janjikan kepada Gaara jika ia mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Namun yang membuatnya kecewa adalah Gaara yang tidak membalas atau menjawab telepon nya dan kini yang datang bukannya Gaara melainkan Kankurou.

"Yeah, dia ingin bunuh diri dengan tumpukan pekerjaan sepertinya." Ujar Kankurou entah hanya candaan atau kenyataan yang memang benar adanya karena Gaara sudah dua bulan terakhir menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan.

Hinata terkekeh untuk menutupi kesedihan hatinya. Begitu terlukanya kah Gaara saat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya?

"Tidak apa-apa kita bisa membelikannya makanan."

Kankurou menyetujuinya dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka. Sesekali ia menampilkan senyuman lembut saat melihat senyuman terukir di bibir Hinata. Rahasia terbesarnya adalah ia yang menyukai Hinata tanpa diketahui siapapun. Bahkan ia rela membiarkan Hinata dengan Gaara asal perempuan yang ia cintai bahagia dan alasan itu juga yang membuatnya membenci Sakura. Jujur saja sakura tidak salah tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata terluka karena cinta Gaara dan sakura yang akan menghancurkan hati gadis pujaannya.

Pesanan datang dan mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kankurou sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu memikirkan tindakannya kepada Gaara. Meskipun ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata sedih tapi ia tidak sanggup melihat Gaara yang seperti orang gila saat ini. Sangat tahu jika pengaruh Sakura sangat kuat bagi seorang Gaara dan ia tidak bisa memukirinya.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" Hinata menjawab dengan gumaman karena ia sedang meminum yang tadi di pesannya. Meskipun hanya gumaman, ia sangat tahu jika Kankurou mengerti maksudnya.

Kankurou menatap lekat pada sosok yang selama ini di cintainya diam-diam. Ada perasaan bersalah karena terus menyuruh Gaara tetap mempertahankan Hinata yang ia tahu pada akhirnya Hinata akan sakit hati jika mengetahui segala tentang Gaara. Namun, di satu sisi ia bahagia bisa melihat orang yang di cintainya oun bahagia. Cinta itu rumit dan ia mengalaminya kali ini dan itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat pergerakan Hinata terhenti. Bahagia? Ah ia bahagia jika dari segi kekasih namun tidak dengan hatinya. Alih-alih menjawab dengan jujur ia memilih tersenyum dan berujar...

"Tentu saja." ujarnya bohong.

Kankuro menghela napas. Sangat tahu jika sedang berbohong dan ia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa dan hal itulah yang menyedihkan saat orang yang kau cintai terluka namun kau tidak bisa merengkuhnya karena terbebani oleh beban. Jika menjadi teman bisa membuatnya selalu dekat dengan Hinata maka ia akan rerus menjadi seperti itu tanpa maju untuk mengatakan semuanya, tentang perasaanya selama ini.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungilah aku, oke?"

"Hm, tentu saja." Hinata twrsenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kankurou. Tidak mungkin kepada Naruto yang jadwalnya saja sangat susah untuk menemuinya apalagi meminta waktu untuk bertemu itu sepertinya sulit.

"Tetaplah tersenyum." pinta Kankurou yang jujur saja bermakna ambigu bagi Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

Selama ini yang ia tahu Kankurou selalu menemaninya jika sedang menunggu Gaara atau sekedar bercerita. Namun ucapannya tadi seakan pria itu mencemaskannya. Manik Hinata bergulir menatap Kankurou yang juga menatapnya dalam. Ada setitik perasaan nyaman dan bahagia saat pria di depannya selalu berkata seolah-olah memperdulikannya namun ia tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi karena di hatinya hanya menyukai Gaara. Maka, dengan tulus ia hanya bisa kembali berucap...

"Terimakasih."dengan tulus.

It's you, even if I close my eyes

It's you, I only see you

It's you, like starlight in the night sky

You're the only one who shines in my heart

Gaara memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding atap. Jam kantor sudah usai dua jam yang lalu dan ia masih terjebak dalam keheningan malam. Earphone di pakai nya dengan bibir yang bersenandung lirih seolah mewakili perasaanya saat ini. Saat tertidur, berdiam hanya dia yang selalu teringat. Senyumannya, tawanya segalanya bagi Gaara.

Dua bulan berlalu dan ia mencoba mati-matian menahan diri tidak bertemu Sakura. Masih terngiang sangat jelas jika Sakura menginginkan dirinya menjauh melepaskannya. Masih ingat akan malam itu, bagaimana wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu menangis dan mengatakan masih sangat mencintainya.

It's you

It's you

Even if I'm not in your heart anymore

I'm in your eyes, I know

Even if I can't go into your arms

Still, it's only you for me

Sudah dua bulan berlalu harusnya ia berhenti menjadi pecundang. Menahan diri dari Sakura dan menghindari Hinata. Harusnya ia bisa memilih walaupun harus ada yang terluka dan melukai.

Gaara membuka mata dan mengangkat ponsel lama dari saku jasnya. Banyak kenangan dan ia memilih rekaman dan mendengarkannya dengan earphone yang masih terpasang.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Suara Sakura yang ia ingat saat mereka baru bertemu setelah Sakura melakukan perjalanan luar kota di acara kampusnya. Sakura tidak tahu jika ia merekam suara yang memang pada saat itu ia akan merekam suaranya bernyanyi untuk Sakura. Kebetulan yang tidak terduga karena kini hal itu menjadi satu-satunya hal indah tentang kenangan yang dimilikinya.

"Aishh, lepaskan aku baru pulang dan berkeringat."

"Mau mandi bersama."

"Yak, lepaskan Gaara-kun!"

Gaara tersenyum mengingat kembali kenangan hari itu. Dia yang memeluk erat namun Sakura yang terus berontak. Ah, hari itu sangat indah dan tentu saja selalu indah saat bersama Sakura.

"Hm, aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah."

Saat itu Sakura yang tidak lagi berontak dan menyamankan diri duduk di pangkuan tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Gaara mengeluh surat merah muda dengan lembut dan mengecupnya sayang.

Pada saat itu ia selalu berpikir ia dan Sakura akan selalu bersama karena keyakinannya akan mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya setelah hari kelulusannya. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya ingin menjamin kehidupan Sakura dan keluarganya kelak.

Gaara tersenyum mengingat ia pernah berkhayal akan keinginannya memiliki tiga anak. Dan suara selanjutnya membuat Hati Gaara bergetar hebat dengan keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia tidak sanggup walaupun harus berusaha baik-baik saja.

"Ne Gaara-kun... Tetaplah bersama karena aku mencintaimu...sangat."

Hokaido, disinilah Sakura sekarang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak kemarin namun ia enggan pulang karena memang masih ingin menikmati kota dengan banyak keindahan. Seminggu ia meminta kekosongan jadwal dan sang manager tentu saja menyetujuinya. Kakashi sudah seperti Kakak baginya. Meskipun tegas dalam pekerjaan namun ia mengerti jika ia sangat dan membutuhkan hari libur untuk bersantai, menenengkan diri dari hiruk pikuk dunia hiburan.

Unkai Terrace

Di sinilah ia berada. Keindahan alam dengan suasana menenangkan dengan hamparan awan dan langit yang sangat memukau di mana mata memandang penuh kekaguman. Senyum Sakura terlukis saat mengingat dan berhubungan dengan tempat ini. Dulu, ia dah Gaara berjanji akan berlibur ke tempat indah ini namun hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud dan hanya ia yang menepatinya. Bukan ia tidak mau bangkit dari masa lalu namun, keindahan kenangan terlalu sulit dan mungkin butuh waktu jika hatinya benar-benar bisa melepasnya.

Udara dingin mulai lebih terasa sehingga Sakura merapatkan dekapannya kepada tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosi sehingga air matanya menetes bersamaan perasaan sakit yang nyatanya tidak bisa ditutupinya hingga akhir. Bagaimanapun Gaara adalah kisah hidupnya yang sangat berarti dan benar-benar lelaki yang amat dicintainya.

Matahari mulai berubah warna dan perlahan merendah hingga kini terlihat setengah dengan langit penuh dengan warna menakjubkan.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menarik napas menikmati angin dengan membiarkan nya menerpa wajahnya. Ia berjanji setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menata kembali kehidupan baru dan melepaskan Gaara.

"Aku melepaskan mu, aku mencintaimu." ujarnya yang masih menikmati angin menyentuh wajahnya dan berharap bayangan Gaara akan terbawa bersamanya. Hanya itulah harapannya, jika tidak bisa melepaskan sosok Gaara maka ia tidak akan bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah karena perasannya yang membuatnya lemah.

"Jangan lepaskan, tahan aku agar tetap berada di hatimu."

Suara itu mengalun lirih berbarengan kedua tangan yang memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura berjengit dan berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memeluk dirinya erat.

Tidak. Semua sudah selesai.

"Gaara-kun, lepaskan."

Namun, Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu Sakura dan kembali berujar, "kau melepaskan ku tapi hatimu tidak bisa. Kali ini kau cukup diam karena aku yang akan mengejarmu, menemuimu dan meraihmu kembali."

Sakura terdiam dengan tubuh membeku. Cukup bahagia dengan ucapan Gaara namun ia ingat dan tidak mau menyakiti hati perempuan lain.

"Aku sudah memilih." Gaara berujar lagi karena tau apa yang ada di benak Sakura. Sakura tidak berubah, masih lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada diri sendiri. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya, Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pikirkan hatimu dan aku. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu tidak berubah."

"Tapi..."

"Bersikaplah sesekali egois untuk kita."

Sakura merundukan wajah dan menatap kedua tangan yang memeluknya erat. Tapi bukan kah ia terlihat jahat?

"Dia mencintamu dan aku hanya masa lalu yang kembali dengan tidak tau diri saat kamu sudah mempunyai seseorang disisimu."

Gaara menggeleng dan membalikan tubuh Sakura hingga kini berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sayang," Gaara menyentuh satu sisi wajah Sakura dan menatapnya lembut penuh keyakinan. "Ini salahku karena tidak bisa percaya dan menunggumu hanya karena perasaan kecewa. Hinata sudah melepaskan aku tanpa aku yang meminta. Dia ingin aku bahagia karena selama ini di tau jika hatiku hanya milikmu."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Ia yakin Hinata melakukan ini dengan meninggalkan luka di hatinya dan apa ini benar? Ia tidak yakin karena tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

"Aku merasa jahat jika begitu karena kehadiranku kembali."

"Tidak ada yang jahat sayang," Gaara menyatukan keningnya dengan Sakura hingga kedua mata hijau teduh itu saling menatap dalam, menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Tersenyum, kini kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Ini salahku dan Hinata sangat mengerti meskipun aku tahu aku menyakitinya. Namun, aku tetaplah Gaara yang mencintai satu orang dan sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan dalam kebohongan yang hanya akan saling menyakiti."

Matahari sudah berpulang di gantikan dengan langit gelap yang cerah dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Indah seperti lautan kristal dengan bulan menjadi pusat malam yang tak terbantahkan.

Mengecup kening perempuan yang hingga saat ini masih dicintainya, Gaara bahagia karena merasa benar dan bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar sehingga Gaara membawanya kembali kedalam pelukan nya. Tidak. Tidak akan kembali ia melepaskan Sakura nya sampai kapanpun meskipun harus menunggu dan meyakinkan kembali.

"Tetap sambut aku dan aku akan membawa kembali kita pada jalan yang akan kita lalu bersama."

Egois.

Benar apa yang di katakan Gaara. Biarkan ia egois untuk apa yang memang seharusnya. Gaara mencintainya begitupun dirinya yang sangat mencintai Gaara. Dengan keyakinan akhirnya Sakura menarik Gaara dan menciumnya yang tentu saja Gaara tersenyum menyambut dengan bahagia.

Terimakasih sudah kembali dan menarik ku kembali pada kehidupan yang pernah mati tanpamu. Kau rumahku dan tempat terakhir dimana aku akan tetap selamanya disana bersama cinta kita.

Gaara

Terimakasih sudah mengejar ku kembali saat aku mulai berjalan untuk melepaskanmu dan kau menarikku kembali kepada rumahku, dirimu.

Sakura.

.

.

End

Ini sebenarnya sudah ada di wattpad cuman sudah lama tidak mampir ke FFN semenjak intpos.

di Wattpad aku satuin dengan fict lain jd isinya untuk Saku cent saja.

Buat semua yang sudah mampir sekali lagi sankyuu...

11-04-2019 ckrg (Wattpad @kirei_apple19 )

Wyd Rei Kurang Tanaka

**7-9-2019**


End file.
